


箱庭

by Lynnmix



Series: ABO系列 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Chinese Language, F/F, Suggestive Themes, unclear relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>abo世界中的一则故事。无性恋女a和她命中注定的女o的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o的故事

**“如果可以的话，真不想生活在这个世界。”**

 

o是个女性omega。

所以o的一生都将凄惨无比。

alpha视omega为性玩具和苗床，beta则认为omega好吃懒做，仗着弱势群体的身份压榨公共的钱包。每年都会有几次以beta为主的工人游行，抗议政府为omega提供了过多的非必要社会福利。而omega中的大部分，早早便放弃了挣扎，认定了自己作为附庸品的一生。

世界本来就不公平，即便人与人之前消去了abo的差异之后也会如此。

o在12岁的时候开始显露性征，omega特有的信息素为她带来了不必要的骚动。放学后的几个同校的beta男生把她堵在了自行车棚，一脚踢翻了她的自行车之后他们把她围了起来。

o知道之后会发生什么，新闻报道中beta对omega的轮奸事件远远多于alpha，而且发生时间往往并不是受害者或者罪犯的发情期。beta对omega的轮奸并不是出于abo的性别本能，仅是纯粹的恶意。

也就是说，beta对omega犯下的这类罪行，几乎都是故意的。

对于omega而言，这部分beta是比alpha更加可怕的存在。alpha大多单人行动，非血缘alpha之间的关系往往不那么紧密，对待omega的态度也是以占为己用居多，所以发生犯罪也多半是强奸。况且当前的生物技术异常发达，真要是发生这种事的话，omega也可以拿出可以在药店购得的信息素抗性物质喷到alpha站不起来为止。

但是beta不然，他们处于据中的位置所以并没有什么针对beta的特效喷雾，并且beta多半是集团行动，先天身体素质处于劣势的omega几乎没有成功逃过的案例。

并非出于本能而作出的罪行比仅是因为本能而造成的强奸行为更加可怕。虽然不能说被一个人强奸是什么好事，但是比起被轮奸凌辱，o觉得自己宁可被一个alpha强奸。

她被人推了一下，踉跄几步坐到了地上。o闭上了眼睛，她希望自己的耳朵也能闭上这样就不用听见那些beta的污言秽语。

也不用听见他们解下皮带，拉开裤链，撸动老二的声音。

这群beta的信息素闻起来很恶心，是那种轮奸惯犯的酸臭味道。

o现在希望自己的鼻子如果也能闭上就好了。

“滚。”

o没有睁开眼睛，但是她知道这群beta身后站了个新来的家伙，对方的信息素味道很淡，大概是个良知未泯女性的beta。不过很遗憾，一个女性beta是做不了什么的，搞不好还会连带着遭到轮奸。

她偷过指缝悄悄地看。

男性beta们转身面对着走过来的女孩子，她和自己差不多高，穿着医院里的白大褂，看起来还没发育的样子，面孔阴沉得可怕。

“小婊子，你刚才说什么？”为首的beta一边用公鸭嗓这么说着，一边向走来的女孩子抖动着自己裸露的阴茎，“你也想尝尝这个吗？”

他把前液向少女的方向甩过去。“你这beta小婊子想当个omega？”

他的同僚们听到omega这个词像是听到什么笑话似的开始大笑起来。

穿着白大褂的女孩停下了，阴沉的面孔露出笑意。

“哦，你觉得我是beta？”她挑起一边眉毛，向男性beta们伸出左手，然后掏出小刀迅速地在伸出的手掌上划了一下。

刚才正准备再说些什么愚蠢的话语来调戏面前少女的beta们大张着嘴却发现自己发不出任何声音，就连本打算趁机逃脱的o也发觉自己的身体像是被钉在原地一般动弹不得。

这是，alpha的信息素。她睁大眼睛盯着少女，之前对方身上淡淡的消毒水味原来是真的消毒水味，这个alpha的信息素的真实味道是淡淡的血腥味。

伴随着淡淡血腥味传来的还有极强的“威严感”。

这大概就是为什么那群beta现在动弹不得的原因，眼前这名alpha的血液中含有极高浓度的信息素，它们散发的“使之臣服”的气息震慑了包括o在内的所有人。o发现自己甚至无法分泌任何信息素作为omega对alpha的本能回应，在如此强大的震慑面前，身体就像是面对着蛇的青蛙一样，僵死了。

刚才还说着挑衅言语的beta连自己恐惧得呕吐都无法发觉，所有人被固定在这个高信息素浓度的空间里动弹不得。

“如果我做了标记，你们就不会再骚扰她了吧。”她伸着鲜血淋漓的手走到o的面前，“……或许这也没用，毕竟，只是低等的beta。”

在这里标记吗？

这只是把轮奸变成了强奸而已吧！

o挣扎着想要移动身体——只要够到包包里的喷雾然后喷面前这个alpha一脸，自己就能够逃脱了，管她是不是自己的救命恩人，说到底也不过是占有欲强烈的alpha强奸犯而已。

alpha看了看她，然后拿出了刀子。

要用暴力令我就范吗？o抬起眼睛，瞪着她。

“张嘴。”

哎？

含有高浓度alpha信息素的鲜血流到了她因为惊讶而张开的嘴中。

面前的女孩切开了手掌上的大血管，把汩汩流出的鲜血淋到o的脸上和身上。

“标记了。”她像是满意了一般点了点头，左手握拳止血。

头顶正上方传来巨大机器的轰鸣声。

“找得真快呢。”她用o的衣襟擦刀上的血，然后若无其事地转身走向迎接自己的，同样是穿着白大褂的高大男性们。o猜他们一定是beta，毕竟男性alpha很少会这么对一个年幼的女性alpha如此毕恭毕敬。

“请和我们回去吧，女主人。”

被称作“女主人”的alpha少女头也不回地上了直升飞机。

过了10分钟左右，这个alpha的信息素才渐渐消退。那群不久前还威风凛凛的beta们立刻狼狈不堪地逃了。

o顶着一脸的血，骑着自行车回到了家。

爸爸妈妈看到自己的模样，并没有多问什么。

晚上，o把自己洗干净之后上床睡觉。她能闻到自己的气味和平时不太一样，看来标记确实成功了。

没有被强奸，但是被标记了。o抱着被子这样想着，比起长大之后成为alpha的附庸，现在这样究竟是不是件好事呢？

还有那个叫做“女主人”的alpha，真的就打算标记之后放着自己不管吗？


	2. 女主人的故事

**“爱与性并不是构成人类的必要因素。”**

 

 

女主人的名字就是女主人，在她成为这箱庭的女主人之前她便被唤作这个名字。

 

女主人来自某个显赫的alpha家族，无人敢称呼她的姓氏。

 

alpha性作为位于顶端的人类，有着先天的身体优势，他们普遍比同性别的beta、omega更加高大强壮，无论男女都有着超出普通男性尺寸的雄性性器官。alpha性的信息素比起其他性别而言味道更加浓烈，有很强的侵入性；他们散发信息素的腺体和omega相似，扩散能力也和omega相同。

 

alpha几乎不会怀孕，他们的繁衍严重依赖可被自身信息素吸引的omega，所以尽管大部分alpha认为omega和生育机器并无区别，但是他们依旧会作出优先保护omega的决策。

 

所以这个社会里的omega虽然在观念上倍受歧视，但是保护他们人身安全的法律条例超乎想象地多。

 

女主人的家族是alpha中的alpha，是信息素中含有让人臣服的物质的alpha家族，所以他们在发情期时完全不用担心自己的omega伴侣会被其他alpha抢走——在高浓度的信息素之下几乎没有什么人能够自如行动。

 

所以寻找伴侣对于女主人而言并不是很难的事情，国家政府会根据基因型对alpha与omega进行匹配以最大程度地保留这些优秀的基因。更何况女主人的家族曾经出过不少掀起医学革命的研究者，更改信息素中对寻求配偶不利的成分对于他们而言易如反掌。

 

但是女主人从来没向家族提出过需要一个omega的请求。

 

女主人是无性恋。她的信息素由于微粒体积过大而无法离开淋巴和血管。也就是说，女主人不会散发信息素，它们淤积在血管里，浓度高的可怕。

 

据说女主人能用三毫升的血让最强壮的雄性alpha跪下。

 

所以，女主人被软禁在箱庭。

 

软禁或许并不准确，因为这是女主人自己提出的要求。

 

一个只需要放血就能不战而屈他人之兵的生物放在哪里都会被当成武器使用，为了避免被其他人，或许是那些满腹牢骚的beta们，得到哪怕一毫升的血，女主人被放置在为她专门建造的箱庭中，由仿生人照料起居。至于她是无性恋这种事情，也自然就没人多说什么。

 

女主人的存在让相当一部分人感到恐惧。

 

而她自己，则觉得十分无聊。

 

alpha、beta或者omega，说到底都只是受着本能支配的生物，无论之前怎样叫嚣着自己决不会屈服，在接触到自己的血之后变成驯良的家犬也不过是几分钟的事情。

 

在她的眼中，这三个性别之前的互相歧视简直幼稚至极。

 

身为人类的女主人打心底里瞧不起人类这种生物。

 

在女主人的世界里，人和仿生人的界定十分模糊；从某种程度上来讲，只听从录入指令的仿生人和屈服于信息素的人类并没有区别。

 

如果换成其他alpha的话，大概会用这个能力不断地找到新的omega，交配，然后生出更多的有着“支配人类”的能力的子嗣，当然，他们肯定也会享受这个制造的过程。发情期的存在就注定了交媾与繁衍对这个物种的重要性，只要闻见omega发情的味道，大概是个alpha都会勃起吧。

 

除了无性恋alpha之外。

 

并非是性冷淡，也不是不举，女主人的生殖系统如同她整个人一样非常健康。

 

只是在创造的时候不小心弄丢了性欲，不过女主人觉得这也没什么大不了。没有性欲，也没有爱情，即便是见到那个与自己最为相配的omega之后，她只是觉得o比其他的omega更让她感到怜悯，能嗅着她的信息素赶到事发现场也仅仅是“履行alpha应尽的义务”。

 

“这个世界上，有很多比起谈恋爱和性交更加有趣的事情，还有许多不需要依靠本能的事情。”箱庭中堆积了大量的书本，女主人在这个建筑中研习任何她想了解的事物。

 

必要时她会出席重大的社交场合，敬酒、祝词、以得体的礼节应对她的alpha长辈们以及他们各种性别的眷属；她也不介意被军方数次委托，牺牲一点血液来赢得战争的胜利。

 

毕竟这一切都如此无聊。

 

在一个人类最终全部要受制于本能的世界里，谈论文明是一件自欺欺人而且非常无聊的事情。

 

女主人的人生没有什么计划可言，alpha本来就是精英种族，想做的事情很少有做不到的，再加上她的信息素内循环体质，驱动她人生的只有一个又一个“一时兴起”。

 

就连“履行alpha对omega伴侣的法律义务”也只是一时兴起而已。

 

毕竟人生这么无聊，总得找点事做。

 

 


	3. 箱庭的故事

**“控制的理想状态并非是让一切都任由你的摆布。”**

 

 

根据法律，omega会在成年后按照基因配型被要求与匹配的alpha会面，是否结成配偶关系由双方共同协定。不过由alpha单方面提出的会面时间往往会在omega发情期的前一周之内，所以无论omega自身意愿如何，二者发生标记行为的概率高得不可思议。

 

一部分omega会选择在自己成年接受配型之前主动寻找伴侣，配型政策仅适用于有特殊基因型的alpha人群所以自由恋爱也受到政策保护。alpha对于omega的重视程度随着生物学对生育的不断研究而屡创新高，以暴力强迫导致omega的身体机能受损的罪犯会被毫不留情地判处重刑，对于alpha来讲是化学阉割，对于beta则是终身监禁。

 

当然，这种刑罚并没有得到社会的支持。现实中，对omega的强奸行为在法律上依旧处于不好量刑的灰色地带。alpha虽然掌握最高统治权，但是他们需要数量庞大的beta来维持整个国家的运作，omega的地位过高会引起这些人的不满从而为他们的统治埋下祸患。

 

这件事的最终解决方法是在每一个omega出生时便进行配型检测然后将他们隔离出这个社会以保证他们身体的能够正常发育、功能健全，需要进行配型的alpha和omega之间只需要繁殖，爱情只是锦上添花的非必要之物。

 

alpha通过抬高omega的物质地位，对他们的人权和尊严不断进行贬值。

 

omega对此当然不高兴，但是他们没有反抗的能力——信息素抗性物质、抑制剂等等omega的专用药物由国家垄断，无论精神如何背离，身体在失去它们之后总会第一个屈服。

 

这个国家以一种歪斜的姿态存在于世，很多人都说这样下去他们离战争不远。

 

人们这样说着，然后几十年就这么匆匆而过。

 

女主人的血液标记比其他方式的体外标记持续时间长很多。o身上散发出的女主人的信息素起码让她过了整整两年的安全时光，而在那之后，o一直把沾有当时血液的手帕带在身上，所以即便是有人打算纠缠，在她拿出手帕的时候也会三思之后放弃。

 

生活几乎不再给她带来什么痛苦，当然，omega遭受的种种歧视不被制作字典的那些人算在“痛苦”的定义范围内。

 

那是omega的命运，是在其他性别看来合情合理的事情。

 

人类本能不包括良知。

 

o的苦恼主要来自于她自己，具体而言就是omega的发情期。虽然发情周期已经远远长过平均水平，但是发情期的痛苦对于所有没有伴侣的omega都是一样的。哪怕提前几周就开始遵医嘱规律服用能使发情状况减轻的药物，对信息素腺体所在的部位进行按摩以加快发情期结束，甚至主动抚慰饥渴的器官，都不会起到多少作用。

 

能够有效减轻发情期影响的最有效办法是让自己的身体在那个阶段处于虚弱状态，这样原本会用来产生大量信息素的能量和物质会被迫用来维持身体机能，生存本能会压制住繁殖需求，发情的痛苦也会因为身体虚弱而感知不到，可以说是很有效的方法。

 

o在七天没有进食之后被仿生人带去了箱庭，依照稀少类基因保护政策，与alpha基因配型的omega会在成年的第一个发情期时被带去与自己“命中注定的alpha”见面并且完成首次标记。

 

o在箱庭门口几乎要站不住，首先她很饿，其次，箱庭大的可怕。

 

与其说是私人住宅，女主人的箱庭更像是一个庄园。

 

倒是没有任何物理意义上的屏障壁垒，但是在不断向不远处的建筑物靠近的时候o能明显感觉到箱庭与外界的界限。在踏出某一步之后，她能真切地感觉到自己正在踏入他人的领地，那条无形的边界线把箱庭和外面的世界分割开来，好像这片土地和土地之上的宅邸以及住人都不属于这个世界。

 

箱庭像个异物似的镶嵌在这里。

 

o被仿生人们带入了箱庭之中。

 

他们走过了至少四个长廊之后才到达女主人的所在地，箱庭内部蜿蜒曲折有如米诺陶洛斯的迷宫。箱庭的内部主色调是白色，看起来像是偏执狂的科学研究所。o在进入女主人的生活区域之前被要求在充分进食之后清洁身体并换上宽松的衣服，质感颜色都很像是接受手术的病人才会穿的病服。

 

女主人在针对ABO人群的药物研究领域久负盛名早就是举国皆知的事情，想到这里o为自己的全身器官都担忧了起来。

 

关于女主人过了二十岁依旧没有任何性行为的话题一度在民间成为热门，根据最开始放出话题的那个alpha所说，某个有着超强信息素的alpha，和性完全没有交集，不仅对家族提供的omega理都不理，连自慰都不曾有过。

 

难得有高高在上alpha成为了谈资，对alpha抱有厌恶之情的以及曾经被女主人镇压过的家伙们自然开始以讹传讹，反正只是茶余饭后说给同僚听的虚构故事，并且使用了化名，所以真要是被人问责，油嘴滑舌几句也能逃脱。

 

比如女主人的有着特殊癖好而没有人能满足得了，又或者女主人是只会对着尸体发情的家伙，当然，也有很多人对女主人缺失某些器官这个假设表示认同。开黄腔的时候人的思维不是一般地活跃跳脱，好几个版本的情色故事逐渐在工人阶级流行起来。

 

女主人的家族自然是做了相应的处理，随便抓了几个带头的beta，销毁了一些地下情色刊物，然后把那个罪魁祸首alpha发配到了前线，那家伙一周之后就战死了。

 

这些都是在女主人知情的情况下发生的事情，不过她本人一点反应也没有，即便是兄弟姊妹一个个气得跳脚仿佛他们是故事的主角，隔着荧屏参加家族会议的女主人脸上看不出一点生气的表情。

 

她只是觉得开会好无聊，好想回箱庭种花种草。

 

o被领进来的时候女主人正在测试生物模型，仿生人行了个礼之后就退了出去。

 

女主人就像是根本没意识到发生了什么似的继续摆弄着半透明显示屏上的生物模型，完全忽略对面就是一个局促不安的omega。

 

o知道自己不应该盯着看，但是在这种情况下无论看着哪里都尴尬极了，更糟的是她正逐渐进入发情期。o能闻到自己的信息素正在向外扩散，浑身都是该死的甜味，凭什么女性omega的信息素都是那种甜甜的感觉，就好像是她浑身沾满了腻糊的糖浆。

 

女主人把手头的程序演示按了暂停，透过半透明的触摸屏看着o。女主人是个典型的女性alpha，高大强壮，眼神锐利，身材也很好，尽管周遭并没有散发着带有攻击性的信息素，但是眼前这个女性已经和几年前会被误认为是beta的孱弱少女判若两人。

 

“先声明，无论我的身体会对你的信息素做出什么反应，我本人没有丝毫对你永久标记的打算。”女主人这样说道，“抑制剂在你左手边的柜子里。”

 

就好像是omega的发情期对于她来讲只是一个麻烦。o觉得自己受到了侮辱。omega的发情期最好的解决办法就是和自己的伴侣交配，无论是不是以生殖为目的，只要达到体液交换的条件，发情期的痛苦就会消失。在头晕目眩之前，o赶紧翻出抑制剂，就着桌上的水咽了下去。

 

很明显那杯水是女主人刚喝过的，虽然回过神一想有点恶心，但是那杯水中残留着的女主人的唾液或者口腔黏膜碎片的确给了发情的身体一点慰籍。

 

“感觉好些了么？”

 

o点点头。

 

“那么，现在的问题是，你是否愿意我以标记的形式解决这个问题？”

 

“你不是说没有这个打算吗？”

 

“我没有用交配的方式标记你的打算，事实上，血液交换也可以达到永久标记的效果，不过无法解除就是了。”女主人坐到她旁边，吸入发情期omega的信息素后那张脸也没有多少改变。

 

“……那……我可以选择……不，不标记吗？”

 

“可以。”女主人的视线毫无遮拦地刺入o的双眼，“不过几分钟之后你就会改口的。”

 

毕竟omega也只不过是被本能支配着的生物不是吗。

 

心里一万个不情愿都敌不过身体的痛苦，更何况这部分痛苦所作用的区域很快就要攻破内心的阻拦。发情期对身体的影响当然会波及神经中的电信号和某些调节情绪的物质，思维和情绪过不了多久全部会向本能妥协。

 

像个把自己贱卖都卖不出去的妓女一样地乞求了。o哭了，一部分因为难受，一部分因为难过。那个把她从一群beta里头救出来的alpha，那个保护了她将近十年的alpha现在看着她痛苦地蜷缩在地上，把自尊碾成碎屑，那张脸上依旧该死地没有任何表情。

 

女主人突然很烦躁地咂嘴，然后转身进了房间，再出来的时候手上拿了一个箱子。

 

她走到已经在地上动弹不得的o身边，蹲下来，在她面前把箱子打开。戴好胶皮手套之后女主人首先拿出了一瓶喷雾，在喷了o一身之后又在环绕着她空气里使劲喷了几下，然后她把o翻成正面朝上的样子，分开了她的腿。

 

橡胶和皮肤的接触让o呻吟出声，但是得到的回应只有女主人不带感情的视线。

 

女主人大概是把什么alpha信息素的替代物质注射到了o的生殖腔里，当然，用的是和生殖器官相差甚远的橡胶导管。

 

发情期的高热逐渐退去，理智重新占领高地。

 

o擦掉眼前的泪水，视线清晰起来之后第一个看到的却是女主人非常不自然的坐姿，第二眼o便看到女主人更加不自然的股间。

 

或许说“自然的股间”也没错，闻到大量发情期omega的信息素，alpha的勃起现象合情合理。那块布料已经被撑了起来，按照情色小说的发展，这时候alpha的台词大概是“想做到不行。”。

 

但是女主人却说：“有没有什么不良反应？”

 

依旧云里雾里的o摇摇头，她觉得自己已经无法移开视线了。

 

女主人用别扭的姿势起身，收拾箱子准备走人。

 

然后被o拉住了裤脚。

 

“……为什么不直接标记呢？只要没有射精到生殖腔里的话，临时标记也是可以的啊。”开口之后她发现这个问题很蠢，女主人作为一个alpha，她不可能不知道alpha对于omega都有几种标记形式，况且，作为一个以生物学领域研究见长的的alpha，女主人应该是发明新式标记方法的那种人才对。

 

“我是无性恋，本能对我没用。”

 

“无性恋？怎么可能。”

 

“对于已经存在的现象我们不应该讨论它的存现可能性。”

 

“可是，你是个alpha啊！”

 

“那么，身为我的’相配度最适’，按照生物学定义的’命中注定的伴侣’的你，能感受到我对你发情期的非生理回应吗？？”女主人露出了不满的表情，“’相配度最适’意味着alpha和omega之间在建立真正的伴侣关系之前便存在着对于彼此意志的感知和吸引，也就是俗话说的一见钟情和心有灵犀，你最好仔细回忆一下，从你见到我的那一刻起，我有表现出任何对你的情感的回应以及对你意志的理解吗？”

 

“有。”

 

“说。”

 

“十年前你擅自离开这里找到我并且救了我还对我进行了标记。”

 

女主人像是听到一个笑话。

 

“你觉得是我感知到了你的情绪所以赶过来的？”

 

听到这句话，o后悔了。o突然明白了为什么会有omega人权组织强烈抗议omega的教学课本中的那些“命中注定的”alpha与omega真心相爱平起平坐的案例，因为除非那个omega真的像案例中那样有过人之处，现实中几乎不会有alpha对omega拱手让出主导权。在他们被老师引导着只去注意某支舰队的舰长和他的omega副官如何如何平等交谈制定计划获得胜利的时候，o和她的同学们忽略了那位omega副官在遇到他“命中注定的alpha”之前是只身挫败三个alpha的海盗，以至于产生出一种自己也会遇到宿命的伴侣然后可以收到无条件的温柔相待的错觉。

 

女主人继续说道：“我是感知到你的信息素才过来的没错，因为我很早之前就知道你是’相配度最适’的omega。但是这和我为什么救你没有关系，如果你一定要追究的话，诚实地告诉你，我在履行法律义务，没别的原因。”

 

o没有回答。

 

“虽然我无法感受到你的意志，但是’相配度最适’意味着我能够让你明白我的意思。”

 

这与人类任何美好感情都没有关系，女主人只是一时兴起决定履行义务，救助、保护、标记根据政策“分配”给自己的omega，好像她只是一台接受不知从何而来的指示的机器。

 

逐渐被吸收的中和性物质将高热以及其他的不适逐渐覆盖，随着信息素的降解，女主人身体不再作出反应。她像是什么都没有发生一样准备离开这间屋子，临走前对o留下一句话。

 

——留在这里或者离开这里由你决定，我不会对你加以干涉。

 

女主人随后消失在迷宫般的箱庭之中。

 

o决定留下，因为她无处可去。虽然女主人是个奇怪的alpha，但是o并不觉得这种异常无法接受，毕竟o在这里无法得到的只有女主人的爱情，而在箱庭之外，她无法得到任何东西。儿时被标记之后她没有经历过任何爱情地成长到了现在这个年纪，虽然心中的确有对那时救命恩人的期待，但o隐约觉得自己好像已经习惯了这样的生活。

 

爱情并非生活的必要因素，反过来想一想，箱庭的生活不坏，她能过上一个omega（哈，一个omega，真是种族歧视）能过上的最好的生活，不用怀孕，不用多次生育，也不用一个人照顾那些alpha的小孩，而且，绝对不会遭到任何人的强奸。

 

o就这么决定留在了箱庭。

 

虽然女主人表示这里的仿生人会按照o的意思为她开辟了专门的活动区域，o没必要和自己一样生活在研究室里，但是o拒绝了这个提议。

 

与o同居后女主人的生活并没有受到什么影响，对于一个没有性欲和alpha来说，身边有没有omega的陪伴都是无所谓的事情，况且她还有比交配繁殖更重要的事情要做。

 

至于o，在这个与外界完全隔绝，无法得知外面世界的消息的地方，她很快便养成了新的爱好来打发时间。

 

观测女主人这个被称为人类最强的alpha。

 

从某种意义上来讲，女主人的确异于常人，更确切地说，异于其他的alpha。

 

除了性取向之外，女主人在外表上也有很大不同。不知是不是受了信息素内循环体质的影响，女主人虽然身材高大，但是样貌非常普通，并没有其他alpha那样令人印象深刻，唯一值得一提的一点就是她的头发比起人类的发丝更像是狼类的兽毛。独处时女主人的作派也没有alpha惯有的张扬，在实验室中老老实实按部就班的样子到有几分beta的感觉。

 

女主人是理性的崇拜者，对ABO三性受本能驱使这一事实表现出极大的憎恨与轻蔑。她的学说由于宣扬“人类应通过接受身体改造以摆脱本能束缚，进入以完全理性为基础的自由世界”而并不受欢迎，所以她并未加以宣传，而是致力于生物医学，制造了可以降解空气中信息素的喷雾和类alpha信息素的注射液，当然，无论是哪一样都没能投入使用，当时拿出来用在o身上的只是实验品。

 

女主人曾经因为一时兴起而参加军队，至今依然是镇压部队的领袖之一，同时也是众多灭门惨案的凶手。当局在调查之后会对发动地区叛乱或者骚动的始作俑者进行家族清洗，第二天叛党全家连同他们家的每一只宠物都会被挂在警察局门前的电线杆上。同其它镇压部队不同，女主人手下全部是自己制作的仿生人，除了信任原因之外，女主人的信息素可是敌我不分通通撂倒的武器。

 

而让o最印象深刻的是女主人对于“控制”的追求。

 

她并不是想要控制所有人，女主人想要拥有的是能够控制所有人的能力。就像是一个国家研究核武器并不一定是要在完成之后把它丢到敌对国家，而是昭示世界“自己拥有这份毁灭的能力”，以此来为自己取得尊重与和平。为此女主人研发了能抽取血液然后让它们以最大速度扩散的装置，并且除此之外，她对自己的身体进行了改造。

 

尽管从遗传学的角度来说几乎不可能，但是女主人预感到总有一日这世界上会出现自己的信息素也无能为力的对象。

 

在判定这动机是出于未知的恐惧还是出于过强的控制欲之前，女主人已经着手进行自己的改造手术，亲自操刀割开自己的身体，嵌入电刺激装置。

 

电刺激装置是由女主人的家族所研发的增强士兵短时间爆发力的东西，原理大抵是通过增强神经电信号来使体细胞进入极度活化的状态，尽管会在之后给身体造成负担，但是如果一直接受低压电流的话，似乎体质也会增强，甚至能超越人类的极限。

 

当然，女主人最想控制的是她自己。如果能控制被称为“最强人类”的自己，那么控制其他人类不成问题。抑制自身欲望可以说是女主人最长性的兴趣，哪怕是o在发情期最严重的时候，面对满满一屋子高浓度omega信息素，女主人也是一脸志在必得，逐渐地，身体不再起任何反应。

 

当然，究其原因，女主人的回答是这是她能找到的最有趣的事情，人类最初的喜悦，除却在自然中生存下来之外，就是对外界的控制和征服。

 

用餐时间算是她们两人共处的时间中最长的一段，面对面坐着，沉默地吃仿生人送上来的简餐。

 

平常的时候他们会轮流找话题打破沉默，女主人会难得地显出不那么傲慢的一面，给o介绍自己正在做的研究。她似乎丝毫不在意自己讲的内容里会涉及多少机密，在这个与外界隔绝的箱庭里，o的话语是传达不到外界的。

 

而这次女主人的话题绝对不是闲聊那么简单。

 

“你知不知道’缺陷体’这个人？”她的语气、神态和平时完全不一样，o头一次见到女主人露出如临大敌的表情。

 

o摇了摇头。omega之间的信息流通非常破碎，其他性别又大多不肯和他们分享这些信息，再加上o早早地被女主人标记，除了学校的知识和新闻报纸，坊间传闻她一概不知。

 

“我要离开这里一阵。”

 

“……哎？”

 

“战争啊。”

 

“……哎？！”

 

被统治者称为“缺陷体”的患有“先天性信息素受体缺失”的beta勾结敌国，组织了以“推翻alpha统治，建立以beta为政治主导”为信条的叛军，于上个星期刺杀了本国总统，发起了革命。他们在敌国科技支持下批量生产不受信息素武器影响的机器士兵，战火已经在国内蔓延开来。

 

以歪斜之姿存在于世的国家终于陷入了战争。

 

不过，确切地来说应该是“终于陷入了大规模战争”。

 

以前也有过这种情况，beta获得了仿生人技术之后制造出不受信息素影响的士兵然后引发小规模骚乱，不过因为规模实在不成气候，几乎是在当天就遭到了残酷镇压，没能撼动现实。

 

负责镇压的是女主人的家族，他们在生物医学以及仿生学和机器制造领域占有相当大的份额，要调动仿生人军队对他们来讲很简单。女主人曾经是镇压部队的负责人，这次被传唤去镇压叛乱也是因为箱庭能够自产大量仿生人的缘故。

 

还有一个原因是那个“缺陷体”指名挑战这个国家最强大的alpha，宣称若他获胜，那么“alpha统治论”这一自然法则将会改写。

 

女主人的母亲一脸为难地把女主人推向了战场，而对此，当事人表现出难得的热情。

 

“缺陷体”作为生物学的“奇迹”，能够研究到他的话现代医学、生物学以及各种相关科学想必都能获得极大的突破；而若能打败这个不受信息素影响的“缺陷体”，女主人也可以验证自己的理念。

 

女主人走了两个月，被仿生人带回来的时候她的脸上有一道峡谷似的刀伤。

 

据说是经历了相当惨烈的打斗，那个“缺陷体”使用了某种药物，两人打得不相上下，直到药效过去之后才分出胜负。

 

但是o察觉到了一些其他的东西。

 

比如女主人狼鬃似的头发突然变得柔顺，比如比如o再也听不到她话里那些弦外之音，比如某天早晨她问o要不要“成为脱离omega身份束缚的女人”，再比如她停止了自己的生物医学研究，把之前的出版物和手稿全部收起然后锁进储藏室。

 

女主人没能完整地回来，有相当一部分的她在那场战斗中粉碎了。

 

然而她依旧没有碰o，看来无性恋的这部分依旧存在，但是她不再控制，相反地，她对着自己的身体大声地掷出嘲笑。

 

“这一切，所有的一切，真是毫无意义。”在第二天清晨，女主人消失了，留下写有这样字迹的纸条。

 

o发现控制自己发情期的腺体和神经被摘除，仿佛它们从未生长出来一般。

 

仿生人对此的解释是，女主人连同o的一部分，都去了“其他的地方”。

 

女主人消失之后的世界并没什么不同，o惊异于这世界似乎从未意识到有女主人这个能够随时征服世界的人物的存在。

 

“并不一定要付诸实际，只是拥有随时都可以付诸实际的力量。这才是控制的理想状态。”

 

她似乎明白了一点。

 

但是o觉得自己可能永远无法得知女主人究竟失去了那些重要的部分，也无法理解女主人为何离开。

 

失去ABO身份的自己无法离开箱庭，o决定在这个地方开始新的生活。

 

在翻到女主人的著作之前，o还觉得自己可以对女主人的归还表示期待。

 

“生而为人。”

 

她翻开这本论述“人类应该控制自身的兽性和欲望，进入理性的世界”的书，手指和这本书上的汗水凹痕重合。

 

指尖仿佛过电一般。

 

o没来由地觉得，女主人大概是不会回来了。

 


End file.
